


Guardian Angel

by cakes_baby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cake, Guardian Angels, M/M, Mashton, My First Fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, im not that good at writing, kinda major character death but not really, pls don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakes_baby/pseuds/cakes_baby
Summary: Calum is Luke's guardian angel, but after a couple weeks of watching over Luke, Calum notices the soulmate tattoo on his human's wrist looks a lot like his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you guys like this story, it's my first one on Ao3. I hope to update pretty frequently but it depends on how much homework I have, and what I'm doing over the weekends. I really hope to finish this story eventually, no matter how long it takes. Kudos & comments are very much appreciated. Also my Instagram is @calumhoodisnotasian so you can contact me there. Enjoy :-)

Have you ever wondered what happens to babies when they die? I mean, it's not like they've proclaimed their faith at one, two, three, even four years old. So do they go to Heaven? Do they go to Hell? Well, it's kind of in between. When a baby dies they go to a place above the universe, but not quite Heaven. This place is called The Guardian Realm. When the babies reach the Guardian Realm they go through a serious of tests to determine if they would've gone to Heaven or Hell. The Head Guardians can somehow tell how the child would grow up to be as an adult. After these tests are finished, the babies that would've went to Heaven stay at the house, and the babies that would've went to Hell, well, I think we all know where they go.

Now, you might be thinking, "Hey why don't the babies who are supposed to go to Heaven go right away?", well those babies have more importance in the world. The babies stay at The Guardian House until they are five years old, and when they are five years old, they go to school. And it's not some boring old school where you learn math and science, it's a school where the children learn how to become Guardian Angels. They learn and train up until they're 18. Then they pick a young man or woman that is 18 as well to watch over. Older Guardian Angels usually watch people until they are 18 years old, then a young Guardian Angel takes over until their human is about 50 years old. 32 years of watching over the same person! That's crazy! And that's also why you have to choose your human very wisely.

And that's the very reason Calum is so stressed out. He has no idea what he's looking for in a human. You'd think after thirteen years in Guardian school you'd be able to figure out what kind of human you want. Part of him thinks that when he sees his human, he'll know. While the other part of him thinks that he'll dislike all of the humans they have to offer. Calum groans loudly.

"Cal are you okay?" Mali calls out. Calum rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He calls back. Calum smiles to himself a little, he is really glad that Mali got to come to The House with him instead of going straight off to Heaven. He couldn't have gone all these years with no one. Mali was the reason he was still sane, the one person he had a deep connection to, Mali was his safe place.

Exactly 18 years ago Calum and Mali had been sitting in the back seat of a car. Mali was singing quietly along to the radio, and Calum, only being a new born, sucked on his pacifier. Calum of course had no idea what was going on, but Mali was old enough to realize that headlights in the darkness coming head on at you was not good. She stared shocked at the headlights. Her mother tried her best to turn off the road and get out of the trucks way, but accidentally turned the car all the way around and the truck slammed into the back of the car, hard. Mali shrieked right before the impact. Calum and Mali were both killed instantly, as was the driver of the other car, but Calum and Mali's parents were both only hospitalized.

And that's why Calum is here now, lying in his bed, thinking about the human he's gonna pick tomorrow. Mali then walks in the room.

"Hey Cal." She says lightly. Calum gives her a small smile and she returns the gesture.

"Still a little stressed?" She asks sitting on the edge of the bed. Calum takes a deep breath in before nodding.

"Yeah Mal, I am. I have no idea what kind of human I should pick." He says sighing. Mali nods.

"Yeah I know, that's exactly how I felt. But when you see your human, you just know they're the one." She says. Mali's human was great. A beautiful girl from Great Britain just starting her last year of uni. Mali never had too much trouble keeping her safe because she never went out to drinking parties or anything like that. That was a huge thing they learned about in Guardian school, parties. They're one of the main ways college students die, well at least drinking or smoking at parties kills most of them. Calum really hopes his human doesn't go to a lot of parties.

"That's what everyone says, but what if I'm not good enough for my human?" Calum asks. He bites his lip thinking about it. Obviously people die everyday, so that means there are a lot of Guardian Angels that fail at their jobs, and the last thing Calum wants to do is screw up the one thing he's been waiting for his whole life.

"Calum, your human won't even know your there until after they die, and you know no one can ever be mad at you in Heaven." Mali states, and Calum knows it's true. He knows that after his human dies that he and his human will go up to Heaven together. Calum will then explain to his human how the Guardian system works. Even though he also knows his human won't be mad or sad in Heaven, he would not like explain to his human that he is the reason they died if they live a short life. Calum just shrugs now. He yawns and glances at his alarm clock. 12:34.

"You have a big day tomorrow, get some rest." Mali says patting his back. Calum smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Thanks Mali, for everything. I love you." Calum says. Mali smiles even brighter before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Anytime Cal. I love you too, good luck tomorrow." And with that she's gone.

Calum reluctantly gets out of his bed and goes to his dresser. He pulls out some clothes to change into, ya know because angels definitely wear clothes and stuff, and heads to the bathroom. He changes and brushes his teeth. He stares at the blue bracelet on his wrist for a long time. This bracelet will help him with his human. Whenever they're in danger that bracelet will beep, and Calum will go to rescue them. He flicks the light switch and walks back to his room. And almost immediately after his head hits the pillow, he falls asleep.  
~~~  
Calum feels a little better when he wakes up in the morning because he's decided that he wants to be a boy's Guardian Angel, just because he thinks he'll be better at helping them. But that's pretty much the only thing he's for sure about.

He makes some scrambled eggs and eats those. He wonders if he'll be able to keep them down later. He's required to be at the Viewing Room by 9:30 if he wants to pick his human today, and it's already 9:15. He decides to head down even though he'll be a little early, better safe than sorry right? Most people in The Guardian Realm fly around places, or ride a Pegasus. Since Calum didn't have his wings yet, or a Pegasus, he walks. The Guardian Realm is huge, some people even say it's never ending. Since young children die everyday it is very highly populated, so of course you're going to need lots of room. Because of this, Calum has to walk about 10 minutes to get to the Viewing Room. He's glad he left when he did, because if he would've left a minute later he would've been locked out. As he watches the hundreds of Angels that didn't make it in today retreat back to their homes his heart beats faster. He kinda wishes he could wait until next week to pick his human, maybe by then he would've figured out what he wanted. But he's also heard of Angels that wait so long to pick their human, that they turn 19 before they get to pick, and don't get a human at all. He really doesn't want that to happen, that's thirteen years of Angelcation wasted. He better use all of what he learned.

The line to get in the main viewing room is huge, there are other smaller ones, but the lines for those are not much shorter. Calum glances at the huge clock on the wall and starts counting the minutes, he'd probably be here for hours. He taps his bracelet twice so he can look at the news. A Guardian Angel's bracelet is like an Apple Watch for us. They can use it to text or call people, look at the news, or listen to music. As usual, there's nothing interesting on the news. No one ever does anything bad in the Realm. Most Angels have never even said a cuss word. Calum doesn't believe in not saying cuss words, he thinks that they're just words and Angels should be able to say them just like humans can. Calum taps out of the news and into music.

Most Angels would have classical Angel music, but Calum hates that. It's too quiet and boring for him. Even Mali the perfect Angel that never does anything wrong (Calum's words, not mine) hates Angel music. Calum has a lot of human music on his bracelet. He figured out he liked it when his teacher first showed them how to look at things from the human world on their bracelets. He had been messing around on the "music" section and had accidentally started playing a song by Green Day, a popular human band. From then on he listened to what humans call "punk" music. Mali listened to it with him sometimes. She liked more "pop" music though. Calum puts in his headphones and starts to listen to some Blink-182.

Calum never really fit in well with the other Angels at school. There was always something that made him different. His music taste, for one. He was also always much better than the other kids in school. He could find solutions to problems the upper school kids were trying to solve when he was in 3rd year. The other kids in his year never showed it in front of the Head Angels or teachers, but they disliked him for this. Calum sort of wants a human that might have these problems, he knows how it feels and he might actually be able to help.

After about a half an hour Calum is halfway through his Blink album, and he thinks he's going insane. He doesn't know if it's because he's out of shape and can't stand for much longer, or because he's about five minutes from the viewing room. He tells himself it's the latter, but he also knows he's really out of shape. He impatiently taps his foot on the carpeted floor. "Almost there" He whispers to himself. After about another five minutes the door opens. The woman that opened it smiles at the people standing in front of her. "Hi, welcome to the Viewing Room! You guys are the last group of the day! So go find a computer, and pick your human." She says way too enthusiastically. Calum tries not to roll his eyes at her. She steps out of the doorway and lets the Calum and the ten other people in the group inside. Once everyone is seated at a desk she steps out of the room and probably goes to the control panel to make sure everything goes alright. Calum takes a deep breath and puts on the headphones connected to his computer.  
~~~


End file.
